User talk:Icewish
Leave a Message Below Okay:) I understand☆Edme☆ 23:21, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Post a picture of Fel-Kor to his page if it isn't too hard or you don't want to please. Ftaghn Talk 23:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking of writing an RP as a sequal to E RP. If things work out in the fanfiction, however, it might escelate so many people have to help. In fact that's almost for sure going to happen. So yeah, fanfiction showing where they are and what happens and then maybe an RP showing the results. 21:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) After TW RP I think tht it should work out so Fel-Kor and the others can visit planes freely after a huge battle with Fasrek. Ftaghn Talk 14:36, April 12, 2013 (UTC) *WHY DID YOU DELETE MY CANNONBOLT PAGE?!?! *Sincerely, Cryptile33 it's fine. Ftaghn Talk 14:35, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Icy. I am just confirming the plot for the next rp idea which I came up with. so basically, Luigi tries to decode Gibs's last words, as they were strange and jumbled up. The message leads Lugi and some friends or other characters to Simia and eventually to the region of Hutina, where they meet The brother of Gibs.--Johnson ace (talk) 14:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I think the title of this rp should be called 'The Jungle Code' or something along these lines.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I am more smart and I have made a desian(only my spelling is bad, though its a bit better.). I want to abonded all my charcters expect Iggy, Freeze, Keldeo, Servine, Legend and Shaymin. Id like Dewott and Zekrom to go in replacement of one new charcter. This is all ill every ask of you again. Can I get Tsunami from the Wings of Fire book series. She's my fav charcter and a star in my stories. She is the princess of the sea dragon and was the second to get a book starring her =D. Um personally, In my stories their was a relaspion between Ridley and Tsunami but since I no longer have Ridley, I think it could be Iggy anf Tsunami. Cause its already Freeze and Keldeo then the rest are loners. Iggy's always been alot less social to me, but for some reason he always ends up like this:Lose Ridley, Get Silver, Make Silver made by saying Lugia sucks, Ending up back with Ridley. I think Iggy would really stick with Tsunami. In fact, They plan on being my most added charcter, replacing shaymin for a while. I know alot of people hated Shaymin and Iggy's duo, so I think I can make this work. Please let me, Icy. -✰Reshiram✰ Wants:Iggy, Tsunami, Legend, Freeze, Servine, Keldeo and Shaymin. Diswants:Dewott and Zekrom. ✰Reshiram✰ Sure. ✰Reshiram✰ I know the rules. And I think the name should be Super Smash Bros Fanfiction & Roleplay Wiki! ✰Reshiram✰ Maybe Nintendo gets stupid and tries deleteing all the game data, and it becomes a race to stop them from destorying the smashers. ✰Reshiram✰ Idea: The world is about to end when all the evil villians come together. The heroes all team up to fight. Also, in a rare case, sometimes heroes become temporialy evil(like Tsunami was). I'd like a villian for this, since I lost 2. His name is Steel Jet and he is the leader of the evil team Team Skarmory. Any rp ideas? ✰Reshiram✰ How do I use tablets? ✰Reshiram✰ I mean how to make one for my characters? ✰Reshiram✰